


[Podfic] 19

by dapatty



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) On a dark night, Richie Ryan was shot and killed. He made it ten days before needing to talk to someone, anyone, about what happened. With Duncan gone and Tessa dead, there's only one person left.





	[Podfic] 19

Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/19.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 0:17:21
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/19.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't expect to have Highlander feels after this long either, but I'm glad that this challenge gave them to me anyway. <3
> 
> And yep, I totally went from dead and reincarnated figure skaters to Immortals because I'm me. But from grabbed me from the previous podfic, my brain totally went from dead to the idea of moving on and like Talking About Stuff and mentor relationships. Which, then my brain went, "Didn't I read a Highlander fic involving something like that back in the day?" I found the dynamic between Richie and Joe to be kind of mentor-like so maybe the next podficcer will go that direction and not get stuck on dead.


End file.
